Deployment of network-based services on a customer server in a multi-tiered network environment (i.e., a set of networks associated with different security zones) must typically be performed manually. Existing systems and methods do not permit automatic deployment of a network-based service in a multi-tiered network environment. Provisioning of services is often managed by an entity located within a network having a relatively high security level. However, if deployment of a service to a customer network having a lower security level is required, two-way communication between the higher level network and the customer network is restricted, causing deployment by an entity in the higher level network to be difficult or impossible.